La familia real
by HinamiUH
Summary: Despues de formar oficialmente una familia con la llegada de su primogenito, Link decide evitarse las nodrizas y constumbres de la realeza involucrandolo a el y a Zelda en una loca y conmovedora aventura sobre como ser padres, ambos sin tener un ejemplo claro de lo que es ser un padre o madre especificamente, para evitar entregar a su bebe a el cuidado de una nana y las costumbres
1. Chapter 1

-INTRODUCCION-

Tres meses habian pasado desde que el nuevo principe de Hyrule habia nacido de la Reina Zelda y el Rey Link, y todo habia transcurrido sin el menor contratiempo, llenando a el padre de la nueva familia totalmente feliz sin que nada pudiera quitarle al Rey la sonrisa del rostro al estar a lado de su esposa y de su hijo, sin embargo, en ese momento, en una reunion del consejo, Link miraba atonito a los presentes, para tratar de averiguar si era enseiro o era broma lo que acababan de escuchar sus hylianos oidos, rogando internamente que de verdad fuera una broma.

-Que...?-pregunt con la esperanza de escuchar algo diferente

-Ella es Khala, sera la nodriza de el principe Dan-hablo un miembro del consejo

-Nodriza?...que, pero no, no necesitamos una nodriza, verdad Zelda?...Zelda?- Link se asusto cuando Zelda no reclamo sobre la desicion que les comunicaron, al contrario suspiro como si no supiera como explicarle a su esposo que asi las cosas debian ser

-Alteza, se les han concedido 3 meses en los cuales el consejo ha tomado gran parte de los deberes de ambos monarcas para que el principe pudiera ser atendido en el seno materno a fin de familiarizarse con sus padres, su aparencia y sus voces, asi como ser alimentado por su propia madre a peticion de la Reina Zelda, fue por eso, y solo por eso que se les concedio, sin embargo, la Reina sabe muy bien que no pueden descuidar sus ocupaciones con el reino, es por eso que ahora la nodriza se encargara de las principales tareas con nuestro principe y...

-No

Un silencio se hiso en la sala, todos miraban asombrados como por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un Rey se rehusaba a dejar a un principe a cargo de una Nodriza real, incluso Impa se sorprendio un poco, no por la reaccion de Link, eso era algo que Zelda y ella ya esperaban la negacion por parte del Rey, pero que haya dicho "No" con ese tono de voz y esa determinacion, nunca antes habia negado algo al consejo (y mucho menos a su propia esposa) con tal fuerza, esta vez, fue turno de el consejo de preguntar, deseando haber oido mal.

-Disculpe, majestad?

-Yo cuidare y criare a mi hijo por mi mismo junto con su madre-dijo mirandolos fijamente- de nosotros aprendera a hablar, y a caminar, cuando sea momento,las lecciones academicas las tomara como su educacion formativa, pero el resto lo aprendera de nosotros, sus padres, como debe ser

-Pero majestad!

-Dejadlo ministro- dijo Zelda interviniendo por primera vez en ese tema, Link se emociono al ver que al fin su esposa parecia haber reaccionado a su favor sin embargo cundo voleto a verla encontro una mirada seria, lo veia fijamente, como con reproche- Es nuestro primer hijo, no sabe lo que implica serpadre al mismo tiempo que ser Rey, se dara cuenta por si mismo que necesitara ayuda aun mas de la que yo puedo brindarle, y que el recibir esa ayuda por parte de una nodriza sera lo mejor para la atencion de nuestro hijo

-Oh vamos! no puedes estar hablando enserio

-Eso es todo por hoy?-pregunto Zelda mirando a el consejo quienes captaron la indirecta, eso habia pasado a ser una discucion entre la intimidad del Rey y la Reina, como pareja y como padres del principe, hicieron una reverencia y fueron saliendo uno por uno del salon finalizando con Impa quien cerro la puerta tras de si dejando a los monarcas solos.

-Enserio?-volvio a preguntar Link

-Esto va muy enserio Link

-No confias en mi? no cres que podamos hacerlo sin ayuda?

-No, eres tu el que no confia en mi, te estoy diciendo que esta bien, que es lo mejor

-Dices eso porque en verdad lo cres, o por que asi te lo inculcaron?

-Lo digo por que en verdad lo creo, por que veo a Impa y veo a alguien en quien puedo confiar y recargarme y que se que me conoce y que evito que me sintiera sola cuando mis amados padres estaban ocupados, incluso ahora cuando tu tienes que salir, Link, sabes como han sido estos ultimos meses, tendremos muchos compromisos, y no podremos llevar a nuestro hijo siempre, yo he elegido a Khala, por que se que puede ser una gran nodriza para nuestro hijo, por que se que estara bien, demonios, soy la elegida de Nayru y tu esposa, no es eso suficiente?

-Zelda, ese vocabulario

-Al demonio con eso, necesito saber si me entiendes, quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo, no es algo malo, si fuera malo, no se haria simplemente

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, elegida de Nayru mujer que amo, solo asegurame algo y tendremos a la nodriza esa tal y como "debe ser'', pero respondeme esto

-Dime...

-Quieres que Dan tenga a alguien como tu a Impa, por que temes que algun dia, tu y yo no estemos con nuestro hijo aun cuando este sea joven?-pregunto mirandola fijamente a lo cual Zelda desvio la mirada nerviosa y se abrazo a si misma

-Aun...aun veo el carruaje de mis padres partir en algunos de mis sueños...

-Zelda, mira, sobrevivimos y mas una vencimos a uno de los mayores males de este mundo, estamos vivos, no te preocupes, mientras y este aqui, ni tu nuestro hijo estaran jamas solos

-No sabemos nada sobre ser padres, tu no los tubiste siquiera...una nodriza podria ayudarnos y ser la mejor opcion para nuestro hijo...quize estos 3 meses para conocerlo, para sentir a nuestro bebe en mis brazos para verlo dormir, para saber que se sentia sostener un cuerpesito tan delicado como el suyo, amamantarlo, arroparlo, incluso cambiarlo...es lo mejor para nuestro hijo, y el siempre nos tendra a nosotros, no es como si...no nos fuera a ver...

-Pero es muy chico para pasar mas tiempo con una nana que con sus padres, y yo quiero ese tiempo con mi hijo, yo se lo que es no tener padre, ahora quiero intentar ser un buen padre para nuestro hijo Zelda, por que es parte de ti, y por que te amo

-Link...Link yo...

-Vamos a darnos una oportunidad..

-Y si no soy una buena madre...yo...

-Puedes tener miedo, yo lo tengo tambien, pero no estoy diespuesto a permitir que eso me separe de nuestro hijo, vamos a sobrellevar ese miedo, juntos-dijo Link mientras la abrazaba

-De acuerdo- murmuro acurrucandose en el- tu ganas mi amor...juntos

-Jaja, seremos los mejores padres ya lo veras!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola, primero que nada, este es un capitulo base para que sepan mas o menos el contexto que hay esta ocacion al rededor de nuestra pareja favorita, y puedan llevarle un adecuado seguimiento a las locuras, diverciones, angustias y sorpresas que Link y Zelda descubriran al querer hacerse cargo ellos mismos de su pequeño hijo

Ultimamente hay muchos bebes a mi alrededor, y quisiera que me dejaran Review si tienen alguna experienciao idea de lo que pasa cuando una pareja tiene a su primer hijo, o alguna aportacion a la historia, este es un fic de fans para fans, y sus comentarios seran atendidos y bien recibidos

Gracias y hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

-Que dia...-murmuro Zelda mientras se preparaba para dormir- papa esta tardando verdad amor?-pregunto jugetona con una voz algo comica acercandose a la cuna del bebe que estaba en la habitacion de la pareja no muy lejos de la cama matrimonial- esta es nuestra oportunidad para practicar, vamos, lei que imitas sonidos, cuando comenzaras a hacerlo eh? puedes intentar que mama sea tu primera palabra?...digo son solo dos silabas...o...no? o shi? quien te ama mucho mucho mucho? mama, pero mira que guapo estas chiquitin, mi bebe bonito, te pareces a papa...o te pareces a mama? no importa realmente, te amo mucho mucho, y siempre voy a estar contigo, claro hasta que crescas y quieras independencia...oh...de igual manera estare siempre para ti...aunuqe cuando seas grande puedes enamorarte y...casarte...y...

-Que estas haciendo?-pregunto Link divertido desde la puerta, Zelda volteo a verlo sorprendida para luego sonreir

-Bueno, en vista de que mi amado esposo no llega temprano, tube que buscar a alguien mas con quien conversar- bromeo

-Te dije que esto podria alargarse, lo recuerdo, dije "amor esto parece ir para largo, vayan a descansar, los alcansare pronto"- Link seacerco a su esposa rodeandola con ternura en un fuerte abrazo mientras ambos veian a su hijo- hey campeon, por que no estas dormidito eh? mama te entretenia con sus "super interesantes" paticas?

-Hey!

-Jajaja bromeo, sabes que nos encaanta oir tu voz

-No importa ya, por que no vas a oirla en un buen tiempo...

-Vamos Zelda, no frente al bebe-respondio sonriendo mientras lo cargaba poniendolo cara a cara con

-Por que no te vez cansado?-dijo mientras tomaba ahora ella ael bebe y lo abrazaba- no es justo, y todabia te queda energia para bromear conmigo

-No bromeo contigo, solo te hago enojar que es muy diferente, duh! y la poseedora del la sabiduria eres tu...

-Continua Link, y seguro sera muy gracioso que el rey duerma en las habitaiciones de huespedes

-Vamos solo bromeo Zel, estas muy tensa

-Falta de horas de dormir diria yo...

-Pero si el que se levanta soy yo-dijo sonriendo tiernamente

-Pues si, pero yo tambien me despierto y no vuelvo a dormir hasta que llegas de nuevo y Dan esta dormidito...no puedo dormir sin mi amado heroe en mis brazos

-O mas bien tu en los mios, tu y nuestro hijo

-No Link, Dan no puede continuar con eso de dormir en nuestra cama, debera acostumbrarse a la cuna, si no si que tendremos problemas despues- Zelda paso enseguida de Link y despues de darle un beso a su hijo en la frete lo deposito con cuidado en la cuna- vez? ahi esta, comodo y seguro

-Pero Zeldaaaaaaaaaa...

-Pero nada Link, se que estas emocionado pero no te pases, si nosotros vamos a ahcer esto solos, mas vale hacerlo bien

-Que le va a pasar si duerme con nosotros una noche mas?

-No se Link, asi no son las cosas, para eso existen las cunas, oye, comportate!

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, esperare a que Dan duerma y lo dejare aqui...- Zelda sonrio victoriosa mientras se dirigia a la cama matrimonial- mama si que tiene su caracter eh?

-Dijiste algo amor?

-Nada mi vida-dijo volteando a verla rapidamente con una gran sonrisa, Zelda suspiro y comenzo a leer un libro que habia dejado en la comoda, cuando Link volvio a ver a su hijo este lo obserbaba muy atento sorprendido por las reacciones de su padre- Si, lo se hijo, pero mira, valor no significa no tener miedo, si no poder enfrentarlo...aunque no hay ser en este castillo que se enfrente a tu madre, oye, un segundo... yo lo he hecho! y mira, sigo vivo...

-Link-Zelda lo miro desafiante y notablemente molesta apartanod el libro de su vista por un momento, magicamente Link fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada por un buen tiempo hasta que finalmente cerro los ojos soltando una sonrisa- No tienes remedio...

-Lo sabias cuando te casaste conmigo

-Y tu sabias que tengo mi caracter, asi que no te quejes ni traumes a nuestro hijo-dijo mientras volvia a tomar el libro retomando su lectura

-No quieres dormir? ya es tarde

-No...esperare a que vengas a la cama...

-De acuerdo, si eso quiere su majestad, asi sera- bromeo con uan sonrisa mientras volvia a arrullar a su hijo, no falto mucho para que este quedara dormido, y tras arroparlo Link se retiro a asearse y ponerse algo mas comodo para dormir, en ese tiempo Zelda se pus a pensar que desde que se habia casado con Link, muchas cosas habian cambiado...si, definitibamente Link era un rey como uno en un millon, las atenciones que tenia las habia reducido a casi cero, y ella inconcientemente tambien las habia reducido consigo misma, tambien estaba el notable evento de que Dan no tendria nodriza a diferencia de todos los bebes de la realeza, pero nadie podia reclamarle...en primera los habia salvado, es segunda era un estupendo rey y las cosas habian mejorado bastante durante su mandato a su lado y aunque fuera un solo hombre, su sola presencia le traia a reino una inexplicable senacion de paz y seguridad a lo largo de todas las regiones y mas raro aun, todas las razas, por lo cual en reino estaba mas unido que nunca

-Y todo gracias a ti...mi amor

-Que es gracias a mi?-pregunto ya frente a ella, soltando una carcajada cunado bio como su esposa daba un brinquito por la sorpresa, retiro un mechon de su cabello y lo acomodo detras de su oreja

- Muchas cosas mi vida, nuestro hijo entre ellas, es la mas maravillosa de todas

-Mi Reina...eso es algo qeu yo jamas terminare de agradecerte, nuestra propia familia...oh por cierto, ahora que Dan se durmio, quieres hablar sobre lo que ocurrio en el consejo?

-Quieres?

-Bueno...se que te puede parecer raro...pero quiero que estes tranquila, mira, se que tu y Dan se lleban muy bien, ya identificas todos sus llantos y practican palabritas, y te conte que hoy cuando estabas arreglandote se aegro muhco de verme? hace cada vez mas gestos y sonrisas y ya sabe como hacer cuando quiere algo eh...

-Jaja igual que su padre supogno

-Jaja a donde voy es que te prometo que no me voy a quedar atras, se que nos hechamos mas trabajo de lo habitual, pero te aseguro que me esforzare para estar preparado y darle lo mejor de mi a nuestro hijo

-Link...

-Si?

-Te amo-dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras acariciaba su rostro- Gracias por seguir siendo tu a pesar de todos los cambios que hemos pasado jaja

-Lo mismo digo, me alegra saber que sigues siendo mi amada princesa

-Y tu mi amado heroe- Se dieron un calido beso para despues acostarse a descansar- Buenas noches mi vida

-Buenas noches amor

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Es hermoso-dijo Hilda mientras cargaba a el bebe- no puedo decidir muy bien a quien de los dos se parece mas, parece que heredara tus rasgos faciales Zelda

-Tu cres?-pregunt emocionada

-Si, eso creo...veo mucho aboroto en torno a el principe de Hyrule, ocurrio algo interesante?

-Por ahora nada, seguro es por que ya sabes, a Link le entusiasma todo esto de ser padre por el mismo conla minima ayuda, estoy algo nerviosa, aunque...se que le prometi que nos encargariamos solos, pero no se, supongo que me molesta no saber exactamente que va a pasar jaja

-Disculpa, que desicion?

-Oh, Link se rehuso a que le asignaran una nodriza a nuestro hijo

-Y el consejo y tu lo permitieron?-pregunto intentando ocultar sus sorpresa

-Claro que no, pero no se como, digo bueno, uno, es el rey, y dos, no se como llego a convenserme de esto...pero en la noche hablo conmigo y...la verdad es que ahora me siento mucho mas tranquila

-Ya veo, supongo que eso es bueno...ha crecido bastante...cuanto mide ya?

-Mas de medio metro jaja 63 cm creo...tienes razon, es solo que no lo noto tanto por que lo veo todos los dias jaja seguro para ti el cambio es mas que notable

-Claro que si, la ultima vez era un recien nacido, y ahora todo es diferente...por que me mira de esa manera?

-Jaja te incomoda?

-No es eso es solo que...es raro

-Bueno...supongo que eres una persona muy diferente para el, le llaman la atencion los colores fuertes como el rojo y el morado por ejemplo,

-Los bebes de Hyrule son realmente raros...

-Oye! jaja Hilda, tu no has pensado en tener un bebe

-Oh...oh no, es decir...no es momento de hablaar aun de tema...tu sabes...bebes-dijo sonrojada desviando l mirada

-Supongo que esta bien si esa es tu desicion

-...se ve que son algo...irritantes no?

-Pues no lo se Hilda, cada bebe es diferente, Dan es tranquilo...en cuando se dio cuenta de que si lloraba rapidamen seria auxiliado, solo llora lo necesario jaja

-Ah, pero perdon por este comportamiento...su hijo es muy lindo y tierno, felicidades, es solo que...estoy...algo nerviosa...

-No te preocupes, se que cuando te llegue le momento te enamoraras de tu bebito

-Si...Auch! Ze...Zelda...-dijo Hilda mientras intantaba que el bebe soltara su cabello quien estaba a punto de llebarselo a su boca

-Upss...a ver...como te soltamos de ahi...No Dan, no te puedes comer el cabello de los invitados...a ver...suelta esto mi vidita...tenias que heredar la fuerza de tu padre

-Y la terquedad de su madre- murmuro Link junto a Ravio quien estaba evitando reir ante el comentario, la verdad es que aunque pareciera alguien muy serena y sensata, Zelda era muy terca en ocaciones

-Link me ayudas...oh y toca las puertas profavor, no puedes entrar asi a todas partes

-Lo tomare en cuenta, hey chiquitin, ven com papa- dijo mientras se ponie frente al bebe y comenzaba aabrir y cerrar las manos, a lo cual el bebe rio y comenzo a imitarlo- Listo, jaja perdona Hilda

-No hay cuidado, solo me tomo por sorpresa

-Y donde estaban?-pregunto Zelda a lo cual Link y Ravio se miraron entre ellos algo nerviosos

-Ya saben...conversando

-Oh, es el principe Dan?-pregunto Ravio acercandose- ha crecido bastante en estos 3 meses...

-Jaja si que tienes razon, quieres cargarlo?-pregunto Link

-Am...no se si sea buena idea

-Vamos Ravio, intentalo-animo Zelda sonriendo

-Bueno...-Link le paso con cuidaod al bebe quien tra sobservar a Ravio unos segundos silenciosos comenzo a hacer caritas tristes para finalmente soltarse a llorar causando la angustia de Ravio- uh...no, porfavor no llores, no...am...Link, Zelda

-Jaja debes venir mas seguido, es que ya no te reconoce-Explico Link mientras lo cargaba y lo llebaba a un corral de juegos donde no tardo mucho para que se entretubiera con los jugetes que habia ahi

-Jeje una disculpa...no hay muchos bebes en Lorule ultimamente y ya hacia bastante que no escuchaba el llanto de un bebe supongo que me puse nervioso

-No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando, pero bueno, ya ahora que estamos los cuatro aqui, ya nos diran esa noticia que los tiene tan nerviosos?

-Am...-ahora fue turno de Hilda y Ravio de mirarse entre si nerviosos

-Bueno...se adelantara la boda real...-murmuro Hilda

-Oh, bueno eso esta muy bien supongo, o acaso hay algun problema o motivo malo apra qeu la hayan adelantado?-pregunto Link

-No..no es decir...no creemos que sea "malo"

-Entonces son buenas noticies-dijo Zelda sonriendo emocionada

-Bueno...si-murmuro Hilda- lo que pasa es que...bueno

-Hilda y yo...seremos padres-solto Ravio derrepente aunque nervioso dejando un silencio que se prolongo por un momento mas en la estancia

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola, como veran paso una semana desde el anterior capitulo, asi que ya saben mas o menos cada cuando actualizare, claro a no ser que ocurran contratiempos mayores que esperemos y no pasen.

**Generala: **Muchas gracias por compertir estas experiencias e informacion, las tomare en cuenta a largo del fic asi como las sugerencias, sobre lo fantasioso, bueno, es Hyrule, y ademas tambien es una comedia en torno al hijo de los elegidos por las diosas, creo que eso es parte fundamental de la historia en esta tematica, aun asi, porfavor tomalo con humor y disfruta de este Fic

** : **Me alegra qeu te haya gustado y espero qeu asi continue, estare subiendo cada semana, por favor leeme el siguiente domingo, gracias por tu comentario

**JF: **Gracias, esa es la ideay espero poder desarrollarla bien

**Coclea: ** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, porfavr continua siguiendo esta hitoria y a nuestros personajes con todo y sus diferencias

Hasta la proxima, y gracias a los demas lectores 3


	3. Chapter 3

-Oh diosas...oh diosas...oh diosas...-murmuraba Zelda- Puedes creerlo?!

-Pues si, llevas cerca del mes repitiendolo, creo que ya lo creo por completo, aunque no comprendo que es lo que te emociona tanto...vovler a ver a Hilda y Ravio..su boda...el embarazo...que saldras del castillo o...que exactamente?

-Todo! Mira mira mira! hace 16 meses que no saliamos del castillo

-Yo si sali

-Si tu si, pero yo tenia que estarme aqui Link, este mes fue realmente de sorpresas, y la fecha de la boda ya llego, eso significa viaje a Lorule! Ademas, ademas! Tambien es la primera vez que Dan sale del castillo!

-Oh de la parte central del catillo en general, nunca ha salido de la parte central

-Lo se...pero aun tiene mucho tiempo para eso, preparaste tus cosas para el viaje?

-Sip, y lo hise yo solito-dijo sonriendo sarcasticamente

-Uy que bonito el bebe que ya sabe hacer una maletita-bromeo haciendo uan voz mas chillona

-...

-Link? no vas a contestarme...o a hacer una cara graicosa...o algo?-pregunto sorprendida

-Shh

-No! no me shites LINK!

-No enseiro Shh!

-NO NADA DE SHH SOY LA REINA Y...

-Y Dan?

-. . .

-. . .

-Crei...que estaba contigo...-murmuro Zelda

-No, claramente se quedo aqui contigo, jamas me dejarias llevarlo a los campos de entrenamiento

-Tienes razon...Diosas sagradas...DONDE ESTA DAN!?

-NO SE!

-DEMONIOS BUSCALO!

-NO HABLES ASI!

-NO ENCUENTRO A NUESTRO HIJO! NO ME PONDRE A VER COMO HABLAR CORRECTAMENTE! PORQUE DESAPARECIO? AHORA TENEMOS QUE BUSCARLO!

-CREO QUE VIENE DE FAMILIA HACER QUE OTROS LOS BUSQUEN- Dijo Link mientras salia de la habitacion buscando al bebe

-LUEGO ME LO DICES EN LA CARA HIJO DE FARORE!...Espera...LINK!

-Que ocurre?

-Dan no se mueve solo...

-Gatea?

-Si ya pero que tan lejos pudo haber ido? en primera no pudo haber dejado la cuna...en segunda no pudo haber abierto la puerta de la habitacion...en tercera...

-Ese ministro hijo de toda su...-murmuro Link mientras tomaba a Zelda de la mano y caminaban en busca de el ministro

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Conserva la calma Impa-dijo el ministro sonriendo

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto, al principio pense que nuestros Reyes vendrian inmediatamente al notar la ausencia de su hijo...pero ya ha pasado tiempo

-Te lo digo, estan tan distraidos, conocemos a la Reina, la vimos crecer, sabemos que cuando le emociona algo, no hay ser en la tierra que la haga poner los pies en la tierra, es como el dia de la boda, que de tan emocionada que estaba se le olvidaron los votos y se tuvieron que improvisar unos

-Un bebe es algo diferente, mi pobre principe, no debio haberlo tomado de la habitacion, nuestro rey se pondra furioso

-No podra refutar nada, le habiamos dicho que una nodriza, y este mes se han dado cuenta de que no es tan facil, ahora tenemos al principe aqui y aun no se dan cuenta, que mas prueba quieren?

-En primera dudo que escuchen pruebas ministro...y como sabran donde buscarlo?

-No te preocupes por eso Impa, su majestad Link tiene un sexto sentido para estas cosas

-Ya no le rebatire mas...lo que si es...que el principe Dan se ha estado muy tranquilo

-Verdad? se habra de parecer a su majestad Link, por que la madre de este chiquillo despertaba a todo el reino apenas la separaban de ti o sus padres

-Vaya que si, al final ya todos estabamos acostumbrados...pero en este caso, es muy observador, el tiempo que normalmente los bebes pierden llorando, este bebe lo usa obserbando-dijo Impa mientras se sentaba con el bebe- Cuanto mas cree que tardaran en venir?

-MINISTROOO!-dijo Link mientras abria la puerta de la biblioteca de un portazo, aunque Zelda entro primero que el y salio corriendo para tomar a su bebe en brazos y abrazarlo mientras llenaba su carita de besos

-Mi bebe, aqui estas mi amor, donde te habias metido? no vuelvas a asustar asi a mama porfavor porfavor porfavor-murmuraba mientras lo abrazaba mas

-No fue nuestro bebe el que nos asusto asi amor-dijo Link notablemente molesto

-Lo se-dijo poniendose firme tambien- Ministro, la verdad lo esperaba de usted y se estaba tardando, pero Impa, como pudiste?

-Impa no tubo nada que ver, solo tubo la mala suerte de crusarse en mi camino cuando salia con el bebe, de la preocupacion termino siguiendome

-Jum...No pueden hacer esto, no quiero que lo hagan o lo intenten de nuevo o algo por el estilo!

-Y ya que estamos, es una orden!

-Si alteza-respodieron Impa y el ministro a la vez

-Bien...partiremos en una hora, espero que ya todo este listo para entonces-dijo Link mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de Zelda y salian de la habitacion dejando un incomodo silencio por un rato hasta que fue roto por una risa de Impa

-Que le parece tan gracioso lady Impa?

-Es solo que parece que le han comido la lengua los ratones ministro, no les iba a dar un sermon sobre paternidad y nodrizas?

-Ah...algo tiene ese muchacho en su mirada de determinacion que simplemente no me quedo mas que obedecerlo, cualquier persona con 3 centimetros de cerebro sabria que no debe meterse con el y su familia

-Sin embargo, usted parece tener un cerebro menor de 3 centimetros-bromeo Impa

-Bueno Impa, quiza podrias apoyarme un poco

-Yo ministro?

-Hablaras con Zelda antes del viaje

-Sabes que si- dijo confiada

-Y sabemos que Zelda es muy buena persuadiendo

-Lo aprendio de ti Bemus

-Ni hablemos de lo que aprendio de ti Impa, pero bueno, dime que habalras con ella, seguro que ella puede recapacitar y hablar con Link

-Yo hablo con Zelda, tu hablas con Link

-Ah...bien tu ganas...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Zel, Dan y yo nos adelantaremos a ver si ya esta todo listo para partir

-De acuerdo amor, yo terminare de ver unos asuntos y los alcanzare inmediatamente

-Oh casi se me olvida

-Que cosa?-pregunto Zelda volteandolo a ver para recibir un beso sorpresa que se prolongo por un buen tiempo

-Voy a salir del castillo asi que amedita una despedida, te amo

-Jaja hasta pronto mi amor, y tu tambien mi vidita, los vere pronto, los amo- Link y el bebe salieron de la habitacion dejando a Zelda sola un momento, el cual duro no mucho puesto que Impa llego a la habitacion sorprendiendola

-Pensativa?

-Se siente demaciado tranquilo sin Dan y Link, me inquieta jaja

-Oh no sera que se encuentra pensativa por que, bueno practicamente, el principe Dan desaparecio?

-No Impa, no voy a escucharte-dijo alejandose un poco- Sea lo que sea que tengas que decir ya se que fue Bemus quien te lo pidio y se que tambien ambos tienen razon, estoy apenada por no haber pensado en mi bebe tanto tiempo, pero eso no es una desicion mia, no cree a Dan solo, Link y yo somos un equipo y nada de lo que puedan decirme a mi o intentar convencerme a mi es inutil, porque igual lo consultare con Link y el no dejara que este susto planeado, de muy mal gusto porcierto, nos lelbe a aceptar una nodriza ahora que comenzamos a llevar bien esto

-De acuerdo, parece que puedes reflexionar las cosas perfectamente tu sola-dijo Impa sonriendo tiernamente

-No Impa...no me mires asi...tampoco sonrias...aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh lo estas haciendo!

-Haciendo que majestad?

-Eso! todo eso! no me digas "majestad" para ti soy Zelda y lo sabes muy bien, quieres molestarme, para que me moelste con Link por todo esto...

-O quiza solo quiero recordarte que soy tu nodriza, que te amo tanto como podria llegar a amar a una hija, y que tus felicidades han sido las mias junto a tus tristesas, que nunca planee remplazar a tus padres, pero que si lo hacia cuando tu me necesitabas y tambien...

-Eso se llama chantaje Impa...

-No interrumpas Zelda!...ejem...como decia, y tambien que te he apoyado en tus mas locas ideas y planeaciones, cuando me dijiste que amabas a Link y estabas tan asustada, luego me contaste que se casarian y no cabia la felicidad en tu cuerpo, luego volviste asustada a mi al descubrir que estabas embarazada llena de dudas, y aunque en muchas de esas situaicones dudaste, yo nunca dude de ti Zelda, y no lo hago ahora con tu desicion, la respeto y la admiro, asi como respeto y admiro a Link, vine aqui porque siempre vengo a despedirme mi niña, y no quiero que pienses que me molesta tu desicion o que no la apruevo ni me andes evitando por los pasillos

-Jeje...te diste cuenta...

-Si, eventualmente me di cuenta, el problema de Bem...el Ministro, es que se preocupa demaciado

-Gracias Impa-respondio sonriendo mientras la abrasaba

-Ahora ve,tu familia te esta esperando

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Todo listo majestad-dijo un soldado haciendo una reverencia

-Gracias Robb

-Me tome la libertad de equipar su escudo y su espada, me imaigno que en cualquier percanse querra participar-dijo el ministro apareciendo detras de Link

-Hmph...gracias ministro-dijo mientras abrazaba mas a Dan

-Vamos muchacho no estes a la defensiva, solo buscaba que aprendieran una leccion

-No se le ocurrio una mejor manera? con el historial de desapariciones que tiene Zelda, ya me habian pasado por la cabeza miles de cosas que podrian haberle pasado a Dan

-Si, no le pasaron por la cabeza hasta que ya no estaba el bebe

-Si pero...se supone que estaba seguro

-No le van a avisar la proxima vez que el principe desaparesca

-No habra una proxima vez...

-Esperemos que no, y que todo vaya bien en este viaje, esta es la primera vez que el principe sale del castillo, y el que ha salido mas joven en la familia real, normalmente su majestades deberian hacer este viaje sin el bebe

-Si, pero este no es el caso, Dan viene con nosotros

-Al menos acepten algo de ayuda, haya tendran que atender como invitados de la fiesta, no podran faltar o tener al bebe todo el tiempo con ustedes, en los bailes principalmente

-Nos las arreglaremos

-Si, supongo que si majestad...aunque, cuando fue la ultima vez que disfruto de un baile con su esposa? he perdido la cuenta desde el embarazo y los primeros meses del joven Dan...

-Ahg bien tu ganas Bemus!...esa tal Khala vendra con nosotros...pero solo por el viaje y el evento, solo por ese diminuto tiempo- el ministro asintio victorioso- Pero no creas que lo hago por ti o algo, solo lo hago por Zelda...no hemos, tenido mucho tiempo ultimamente

-Lo sabemos, y de verdad lamentamos interrumpirlos, pero son los deberes de unos reyes

-Y los aceptamos con orgullo...solo que, a pesar de ser la reina, es la mujer que amo, en ocaciones me frustra no tener ocaciones de demostrarselo

-Si usted aceptara nuestra ayuda, pero es reacio a hacer cualquier cosa de indole personal solo

-No es en mal sentido

-Sabemos que no, ire a llamar a la nodriza, disfruten del baile majestad- El ministro se fue con una gran sonrisa en el rostro cauando que Link soltara un gran y largo suspiro

-Todos estan locos aqui hijo- bromeo mientras caminaba con el a la parte del frente del carruaje donde se encontraban unos caballos entre ellos Epona- Mira Dan, esta es la yegua mas noble, leal y veloz de todo el reino, diria que tambien es el ser vivo mas terco, pero existe tu madre asi que...

-Gracias Link, yo tambien te amo-dijo Zelda sarcasticamente mientras cruzaba los brazos en señal de enfado

-jaja..am...te contaba hijo, tu madre es como un angel cido del cielo...

-Maaaam...

-Que dijiste?-pregunto Zelda emocionada mientras se lo quitaba a Link de los brazos- Que ibas a decir mi vida? vamos, yo se que puedes..maaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...ma

-Ammmmmmm

-MA MA

-bamammmm

-Dejalo Zelda, sabemos que dira papa primero

-Shh claro que no, Dan y yo estamos practicando mientras no estas, verdad amor? quien va a decir mama primero?

-Maaaa-dijo mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el rostro de su madre

-Ahh diosas estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti chiquitin...

-Hey, hola, me recuerdas? soy tu esposo y estoy presente- bromeo Link

-Jaja sabes que a ti te amo sin importar que ocurra Link, por cierto, que estamos esperando? entre mas pronto llegemos mejor

-A Khala

-Perdon, escuche mal, a que esperamos?

-A la nodriza de Dan...

-Enseiro?-pregunto sorprendida, Link suspiro y cargo ahora el al bebe

-Amo a nuestro hijo...no tienes idea cuanto, pero no creo que tenerlo en ese baile lleno de ruido y personas sea bueno por mucho tiempo, asi que tendriamos que retirarnos pronto pero...Se lo mucho que te gusta bailar, y hace mucho que no bailo con mi esposa hasta alta horas de la noche

-Aceptaste que Khala fuera...solo para apsar tiempo a solas conmigo?-pregunto aun con cara de sorpresa

-Si jaja...

-Diosas gracias Link!-dijo sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba junto a su hijo y le daba un tienro beso en los labios- Gracias, se que significa mucho para ti, prometo que tratare de no entretenerme mucho para volver con Dan despues de un tiempo y que no estes tan angustiado

-No tienes porque, ni pensare en eso cuando me pierda en tus ojos, ademas, esta es una oportunidad para nosotros, ultimamente hemos estado discutiendo por cosas sin chiste, aunque a veces sean broma, comienza a incomodarme

-Lo se, pienso igual, pero ya me he disculpado, ya veras que la pasaremos muy bien y me asegurare de que Dan sea bien atendido en nuestra ausencia, gracias Link, se que normalmente quieres huir rapidamente de esos eventos

-Igual iba a aguantar por Ravio y Hilda-bromeo- pero tu tienes que ver mucho en mis locuras mi amada Reina, si tu eres feliz, Dan y yo tambien, verad campeon?...Dan?

-Jaja pobrecillo...mira lo cansado que estaba, cayo dormido totalmente...

-Claro, anoche no durmio nada con la tormenta-murmuro Link- tormentas feas...

-No importa, mira tenemos un cielo despejado, y no pasan tan seguido

-Sus majestades- se escucho una voz detras de ellos, voltearon casi al mismo tiempo para encontrarse a una mujer joven que los miraba sonriendo, Zelda se sorprendio al ver que era casi de la edad de ella y Link, tenia unos ojos con mirada muy sospechosa color verdes (o al menos para Zelda asi era)y al parecer le valia un reberando cacahuate el uniforme del palacio porque lucia una melena cobriza suelta debajo de los hombros...y...esperen...ese era le uniforme?...La Reina se extraño mucho ante la chica que estaba frente a ellos pero prefrio no decir nada

-Buenos dias, tu debes ser Khala- dijo Link sonriendo

-Oh...Khala ha caido gravemente enferma, asi que, la remplazare en esta ocacion, mi nombre es Vedia

-Estas capacitada para esto, me imagino- dijo Zelda de forma cortante

-Porsupuesto su majestad, este es el bebe? oh es hermoso, nunca habia tenido ocacion de mirarlo de cerca..es muy apuesto, igualito a su padre eh?

-De hecho yo le hayo mas parecido con Zelda- dijo Link sonriendo aunque por algun motivo Zelda no pudo sonreir

-Ah si?...pues quien sabe

-Deberiamos partir ya-dijo Zelda mientras cargaba a Dan- se nos hara tarde

-Claro, entre mas rapido partamos, mas rapido llegaremos

-Estoy segura de que sera un buen viaje- dijo Vedia

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una disculpa por el retraso y gracias por sus comentarios, hasta la proxima nwn


	4. Chapter 4

- Ahi vamos de nuevo...-murmuro Zelda-Link!

-Que pasa amor?- dijo Link acercando a Epona hacia una de las ventanas del carruaje

-Ven con nosotros amor, asi puedes estar mas tiempo con Dan, porque si cres que lo sacaras estas algo equivocadito...

-Si, lo se, pero seria genial que Dan pudiera ver todo esto, concer el reino, ademas...ahi adentro no podre protegerlos en caso de una emergencia, o no me enterare hasta que ya estemos bajo ataque

-No te preocupes, esta es un area tranquila, tu mismo te encargaste de eso

-Lo lamento Zelda, pero no podria estar tranquilo

-Jum...-Zelda se recargo en la ventana haciendo un berrinche hasta que se le ocurrio una idea- jeje...oye...psss...Link...pss

-Eh? que pasa?

-Shh...ven...-dijo sonriendo a lo que Link curioso rapidamente volvio a acercarse

-Disculpe joven heroe...vera que...tengo un problema...

-Vamos Zelda...-murmuro sonrojado mientras sonreia algo apenado, sabia a donde iba todo eso

-Se que no es propio de una Reina decir esto pero...mi Rey...me tiene muy abandonada...

-jajajaja Zelda para ya!

-Estoy tan sola...taaaaaaaaaan sola- le murmuro acercandose lo mas posible a el oido de su esposo saliendo casi por la venana- Si tan solo algun sexy heroe pudiera ayudarme...

-Gobiernate Zelda!- bromeo a punto de carcajearse

-Jajajaja uy...que caracter...eso me gusta mas...

-Estoy casado- dijo siguiedo con la broma

-Yo tambien! tenemos tanto en comun-respondio sonriendo coquetamente

-Estoy seguro de que no te dieron el don de la sabiduria para pensar en estas cosas

-No jaja no me vengas con eso de los dones sagrados que en este momento, el tuyo, no lo estas utilizando presisamente...

-Ja, que seria usarlo para ti?

-Porque no vienes y lo averiguas?-Link se acerco a ella dandole un beso para luego sonreir

-Ya regreso mi Reina

-No tardes...O puede que Dan despierte y arruine nuestros maquiavelicos planes-bromeo sonriendo

-Ha...que tan maquiavelico puede ser algo pensado por ti? no me hagas reir- dijo Link mientras aceleraba para llegar a lado del general que los acompañaba- Todo en orden hasta ahora?

-Asi es majestad, todo sigue en perfecta paz como lo dejamos la semana pasada-respondio sonriente- hasta en aire se respira mas tranquilo de lo habitual, planea ir a descansar un poco?

-Me preocupa el cruce entre Lorule y Hyrule...

-Pues al parecer tambien del lado de Lorule han reforzado la seguridad, si gusta enviare a dos de los reclutas para que se adelanten y asi pueda ir mas tranquilo

-Me parece bien...espero que me informen de cualquier anomalia

-No tiene de que preocuparse, dejelo en nuestras manos maestro Link-dijo un soldado acercandose a la converacion

-Confio en ustedes-respondio sonriendo

-Eh...majestad, no quiero ser metiche pero...la Reina Zelda se ve algo impaciente y tiene una mirada sospechosa

-Jajaja si ya a eso iba, entonces, los dejare un momento

-Pierda cuidado majestad-respondieorn los dos meintras lo veian dejar la yegua y entrar a la carroza

-Ya volvi

-Ya...fuiste a derrotar a Ganon de nuevo o que?-bromeo sarcastica

-Si te digo que si, me daras la misma recompenza que ese dia?

-Que? solo eso quieres? un beso en la mejilla?

-Podria ser un comienzo-bromeo mientra la abrazaba

-Oye Link

-Que pasa?

-Te amo

-ha, enserio?

-Claro que si idiota! te amo! jaja aun no te ha quedado suficientemente claro?

-Bastante claro Zelda, espero que tambien yo te haya dejado en claro lo mucho que te amo y las tonterias que seria capaz de hacer por ti

-De que hablas? yo misma he sido testigo de todas esas locuras, hermosas locuras-dijo sonriendo mientras lo besaba tiernamente- Ahora...en que estabamos?

-En planes maquiavelicos

-Oh claro...ya recorde-respondio sonriendo mientras colocaba sus brazos por el cuello de Link

-Eh...Zelda...aqui?

-Porque no?

-Vamos...no te parece algo indiscreto

-No les importara...somos los reyes...

-Te conosco...Zelda no inicies algo que no estas dispuesta a terminar...porque no tendras opcion despues-bromeo

-Ok, tienes razon, aun no he perdido todo el sentido comun, pero ganas no me faltan

-Entonces cuando volvamos quiza sea tiempo de que Dan este en su habitacion...

-Wao, el padre superprotector porfin nos devolbera la intimidad matrimonial-bromeo Zelda rodando los ojos divertida

-Quiza...es que estar cerca de ti me vuelve loco

-No lo suficiente

-hmp...tu te lo buscaste-dijo mientras comenzba a comerla a besos aunque Zelda solo estaba riendo a carcajadas

-No enserio jajajaja ya

-Ha, te dije que no habria vuelta atras

-Link! jajaja comportate!

-No, tu no te comportas, porque yo si tengo que? me parece de lo mas injusto majestad

-Tu eres el rey jajaja anda ya, quitate, no no es verdad, ven aqui

-Ejem...- Link y Zelda casi sufren un infarto al escuchar eso, pronto descubrieron a la culpable

-Vedia?-pregunto Zelda sorprendida

-Lamento la interrupcion su majestad

-No te preocupes, que ocurre?- pregunto Link poniendose rapidamente de pi

-Oh bueno, solo estaba pensando que, si deberia iniciar con mis labores ahora...pense que seria combeniente estar cerca del bebe...

-Am, si, si claro, em...si, veras esta dormido en este momento...-respondio Link nervioso-esta en la otra seccion

-Oh, ya veo, si no les molesta me instalare aqui...o acaso quisieran mas...privacidad?

-No no para nada no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo, has tu trabajo, esta bien jaja...-dijo Link agitado

-Pero Link...

-Sucede algo Reina Zelda...?

-No nada...esta bien pasa, estaremos aqui

-Con su permiso, oh, y gracias por su amabilidad mi Rey

-No te preocupes

-Nos veremos pronto- dijo mientras pasaba a la cabina donde estaba el bebe

-Uff...estubo cerca, no Zel?

-Jum...

-Zel?

-Que?

-Oh vamos, y ahora que?

-No deberia entrar asi, almenos merecia una reprimenda verbal

-No pasa nada, yo lo hago todo el tiempo

-Oh claro, mira, tienen tanto en comun

-No puede ser...-murmuro Link mientras rogaba internamente paciensia a las diosas

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-E...esto, segura que estas bien? podemos...

-No-dijo levantando una mano para luego volver a guardar silencio por un momento- Estoy bien...la boda debe llebarse acabo...

-Hilda, sabes que añoro mucho este momento pero si tu y el bebe estarian mejor reposando...

-No Ravio, estare...ahg...estaremos bien, no son mas que...molestos sintomas...

-Bien de acuerdo, tu ganas

-Y otra cosa...

-Si? dime? te sientes bien? necesitas algo? quieres algo? no tienes que necesitarlo si solo lo quieres, solo dimelo si y...y...

-Ravio, necesito que dejes de preocuparte por el embarazo, de ya

-Como me pides eso-murmuro suspirando

-Es...el dia de nuestra boda, lo hemos estado esperando por un buen tiempo, este dia, olvidemos todo y seamos tu y yo, hagamos este dia nuestro

-Si...si muy bien, supongo que puedo hacer eso, lo lamento, deberia de estarte apoyando, pero no puedo evitar estar nervioso

-Lo se, y esta bien-dijo Hilda mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Ravio sonrojada- es...parte de ti, me gusta en ocaciones aunque creo que ahora deberiamos mantener la calma

-Tienes razon, pero prometeme que si te llegaras a sentir mal en algun momento...

-Te lo hare saber

-Aunque tu orgullo te mande a no quejarte y estarte calladita?

-Eres el padre de mi hijo, te lo hare saber, lo prometo, ahora, debo irme

-Lo se jaja oye, practicamente nos tendran separados todo el dia hasta la boda...

-Supongo que asi estaremos mas deseosos de encontrarnos

-Se que te veras aun mas hermosa-dijo sonrojado

-Y yo espero lo mismo de ti-bromeo Hilda sonriendo- recuerda, tenemos 7 horas para que todo este en perfecto orden y no recibiremos a nadie hasta la ceremonia que se planea sea a las...

-Siete en punto de la tarde

-Exacto

-A excepcion de Link y Zelda, porque Zelda no aguantara la curiosidad y porque Link no toca puertas-bromeo sonriendo

-Shirio no tendra problema en avisar cuando llegen nuestros particulares invitados, si salieron temprano del castillo Hyrule no deben de tardar ya mas de 4 horas, manos a la obra

-Nos veremos despues Hilda, te amo

-Y yo a ti Ravio, te hechare de menos-bromeo sonriendo tiernamente

-No mas que yo a ti, ah, perdon, a ustedes jeje

-Jaja anda que se nos hara tarde

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Le prometo lady Impa que no estaba enterada, mire, si que me encuentro en perfecta salud, seguro volvieron a equivocarse estas chavalas chismosas

-No lo dudo, pero aun asi me parece muy raro...y que dices sobre Vedia, Khala?

-En lo personal es muy joven e inexperta, como para tener bajo a su cargo a una criatura, aqui en el palacio se lleba medianamente bien con el servicio pero, creo que se debe a que desea agradar al joven Link, sabe como son a esa edad

-Me consta

-Una lastima, podria habier iniciado al menos un momento cuidando al pequeño principe...

-Tendras tu oportunidad, la princesa es muy desconfiada en estos casos, nunca ignora su sexto sentido, seguro ha de estar pasando un mal trago

-Diosas santisimas...-murmuro Khala preocupada

-No debes preocuparte, esto no fue mas que un malentendido, sin embargo escribire de todas maneras...ya ellos decidiran como proseguir

-Espero no cometa alguna indiscrecion hacia su majestad Link...

-Ha...por el bien de ella no-dijo Impa sonriendo burlonamente

-Que quiere decir Lady Impa?

-Pues que sus esfuerzos son en vano, por que Link no se da cuenta, y Zeda se da mucha cuenta jaja seguro pasaran uno que otros episodios interesantes en el viaje, bueno, cada quien a sus labores

-Si Lady Impa

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Sus majestades,ya hemos llegado a Lorule...en unos momentos mas llegaremos al castillo

-AL FIN!-dijo Link bajando del carruaje- Ire afuera a partir de aqui Zel

-Si, como quieras-dijo sin mirarlo mientras arrullaba al bebe, Link salio dejando a Zelda y a Vedia en un incomodo silencio- Y dime...porque te enviaron a ti? no te habia visto en el castillo

-No trabajo en el castillo majestad, solo voy de vez en cuando como ayuda adicional

-Perfecto...osease que no pasaste por ninguna de las pruebas del contrato del servicio...

-No

-Y aun asi, te encomendaron cuidar a mi hijo

-Si, me encargaron cuidar al hijo del Rey, tiene algun problema con eso?

-Mucho, un hijo no se confia a cualquier persona

-Insinua que soy "cualquier persona"?, ademas usted siempre quizo encargar a el principe con una nodriza, solo el Rey Link ha querido estar cerca de su hijo siempre como un padre ejemplar

-No sabes de lo que estas hablando, no te permito hablar asi de mi persona! Mucho menos esa manera tan desagradable de hablar sobre los sentimientos a mi hijo

-Deberia ser mas respetuosa con el personal en vez de hablar de ellos como si fueran cualquieras

-Yo nunca dije eso, cada persona que trabaja y vive en el castillo son parte de nuestra familia y siempre han sido tratdos con respeto y se ha valorado su trabajo! Desconfio de ti

-Pues el Rey parece muy agusto con mi presencia!...Al contrario que en ocaciones parece salir huyendo de la suya

-Que descaro! Nunca me ha gustado hacer uso de mi autoridad como Reina para obligar a hacer cosas a las personas, pero me veo en la necesidad de ordenarte que te retractes de lo que has dicho sobre mi familia y salgas inmediatamente de este lugar!

-Ni aunque fuese decendiente de la Diosa me haria retractarme, solo puede hecharme de este lugar!

-. . .

-Con su permiso "majestad"-dijo en tono de burla mientras se dirigia a la salida

-Entonces...calla y enmudece...hasta que retractes tus palabras-murmuro Zelda molesta, pero lugo reacciono, habia sentido parte de magia salir de ella- Espera...no sera que...no, no creo...no creo haber lanzado un hechizo...verdad que no bebe?...oh diosas...

Zelda se dirigio a la ventana aun con el bebe en brazons y busco a Vedia entre los acompañantes, la encontro cerca de Link al parecer contandole lo que habia pasado, bueno, al menos hablaba, bastante para su opinion, su boca no paraba de quejarse.

-Pero bueno, quien se cre esa mujer? la princesa de Hyrule?-murmuro Zelda para volver a sentarse y a arrullar al bebe, no paso mucho para que Link entrara

-Se puede saber que acaba de ocurrir?!-pregunto algo alarmado

-Respecto a...?

-Vedia! se estaba quejando de una pelea entre ustedes y derrepente se le fue el habla! y la unica que hace magia por aqui eres tu, Zelda, esto es por mucho lo mas bajo que has hecho, regresale la voz

-Que!? oye espera! en primera! No fue mi intenicon hacerlo, en segunda estaba diciendo demaciadas tonterias hacia mi persona y hacia mi familia! Link la hubieras escuchado, puedes creerlo?

-No, no puedo creerlo, quiza pudiste haber usado tu autoridad como Reina para correrla y eso esta bien, pero abusar de tus dones magicos para callar a una persona, eso Zelda, es demaciado!

-Oye calmate Link, se que te parece indignante pero creeme que yo estaba mas indignada aun, ademas yo soy tu esposa, la madre de tu hijo, porque la defiendes con tanto impetu?

-Le quitaste la voz!

-No fue a proposito Link!

-Tu eres mas que eso Zel, te he visto mantner la calma ante peores acusaciones que hacen algunos concejeros, es que no comprendo

-Bien toma!-Dijo dandole al bebe- Ahora si, calmate

-Tu eres la que siempre dice que debemos respetar a todas las personas por igual y nunca abusar de nuestra autoridad y poder- dijo Link mas calmado puesto que ahora tenia al bebe y no le gustaba la idea de llegar a perturbarlo si se alteraba

-Lo digo, y lo sostengo, mirame, te juro que no fue mi intencion, lo reparare en este instante y le ofrecere mis mas sinceras disculpas, le dare una segunda oportunidad y tratare de llegar con ella a un acuerdo que nos permita pasar el tiempo mas comodamente

-Me parece bien- dijo ya calmado mientras comenzaba a jugetear con la manita del bebe quien encantado le daba sonrisitas a su padre, Zelda trataba de deshacer lo que habia hecho pero despues de un momento Link la noto algo frustrada- Todo en orden?

-No...-murmuro asustada- Link no puedo

-No puedes? De que hablas?

-No puedo quitar el hechizo...

-Que? Como que no puedes?

-Porque dije que callara y enmudeciera hasta que se...retractara...

-Zelda!

-Lo se! lo se, esta mal, es horrible lo que hise y no puedo obligar a una persona a que se retracte de sus palabras y pensamientos! soy...una mala mala persona

-Ok...ok calmemonos si?...no eres una mala persona solo...solo te has excedido esta vez, todo bien, lo arreglaremos si?...a ver, que fue lo que te dijo?

-Ya...ya no lo recuerdo, pero seguro que ella si...o solo tiene que retractarse simplemente...creo

-Cres?

-Sus majestades, estamos entrando al castillo Lorule

-...

-...

-Que hacemos?

-Bueno...que tiene de malo tener una nana muda?-dijo Zelda sonriendo nerviosa- Igual y Hilda puede ayudarme a deshacer esto, porque no creo que se retracte...al menos no de corazon...igual si Hilda pudiera hacer algo, seria despues de la boda...aunque, ellos no estaran despues

-Tendras que interrumpirla

-En el dia de su boda? Sabes, ya pasamos por esto, sabemos lo cargado que es este dia para ellos, no voy a interrumpir su planeacion solo porque deje a una nana muda!

-Estamos a punto de llegar...que hacemos?

-Bueno...trata de calmarla por ahora...ya...ya pensare en algo- Dijo Zelda mientras miraba por la ventana, poco despues el carruaje paro ya en el castillo de Lorule

-Sean bienvenidos a Lorule

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lamento la tardansa, hubo problemas personales pero bueno, esto es solo entretenimiento, y asi que espero entretenerlos y divertirlos al menos un poco para que pasen bien su tiempo de ocio, espero continuar subiendo mas constantemente las continuaciones y seguir motivandome con sus review's asi que porfavor no dejen de comentar n.n


End file.
